(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a connector for connecting a trigger sprayer to a bottle. In particular, the present invention pertains to a connector cap of a trigger sprayer that is integrally formed with the sprayer housing of the trigger sprayer. The connector cap has a flexible cylindrical sidewall of varying thicknesses that enables the cap to be flexed and snap fit on a bayonet-type connector of a bottle neck by pressing the cap downwardly onto the bottle neck.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Trigger sprayers are those types of sprayers that can be held in a single hand of the user and operated by the fingers of the user's hand to pump liquid from a bottle connected to the trigger sprayer. A trigger sprayer typically comprises a sprayer housing that contains a pump chamber, a liquid supply passage that communicates a liquid inlet opening on the sprayer housing with the pump chamber, and a liquid discharge passage that communicates the pump chamber with a liquid outlet opening on the sprayer housing.
A dip tube is connected to the sprayer housing liquid inlet opening. The dip tube is extended through the neck of the bottle connected to the trigger sprayer, and into the liquid in the bottle. The dip tube communicates the liquid through the liquid supply passage of the sprayer housing, with the pump chamber of the sprayer housing.
A nozzle assembly is connected to the sprayer housing at the liquid outlet opening. Various different types of nozzle assemblies are known. The typical nozzle assembly is adjustable to provide various different discharge patterns of the liquid dispensed from the trigger sprayer. For example, the liquid can be dispensed in a stream or spray pattern, or as a foam.
A manually manipulated trigger is mounted on the sprayer housing for pivoting movement by the fingers of the user's hand. The trigger is operatively connected to the pump of the trigger sprayer. Manual manipulation of the trigger operates the pump, which draws liquid from the bottle connected to the trigger sprayer and dispenses the liquid from the trigger sprayer.
Many trigger sprayers are attached to their bottles by an internally threaded cap. To firmly secure the trigger sprayer on the bottle neck, the cap is positioned on the bottle neck and rotated. Complementary screw threading provided on the interior of the cap and the exterior of the bottle neck securely attach the trigger sprayer to the bottle.
Many trigger sprayers are also provided with bayonet-type connectors. Bayonet-type connectors firmly attach the trigger sprayer on the bottle neck by rotating the trigger sprayer connector cap relative to the bottle neck. However, with a bayonet-type connector, it is not necessary to rotate the trigger sprayer connector cap a full rotation to attach the trigger sprayer to the bottle. Trigger sprayers with bayonet-type connectors can be attached to complementary bottle necks by rotating the trigger sprayer connector a fraction of one complete revolution relative to the bottle neck. These types of connectors are advantageously used where a trigger sprayer is attached to a bottle neck by a machine in an assembly line.
Both types of trigger sprayer connectors discussed above require that the connector cap of the trigger sprayer be rotated relative to the bottle neck in attaching the trigger sprayer to the bottle neck. Even the bayonet-type connector is required to be rotated relative to the bottle neck to attach the trigger sprayer to the bottle neck. These types of trigger sprayer connectors have two different movements to attach the connector on a bottle neck. The connector must be moved in a linear direction onto the bottle neck while also being rotated relative to the bottle neck.